Triceraton Wars
Triceraton Wars ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge und spielt als nicht kanonisches Ende des Triceraton-Arcs nach den Ereignissen der 2012-Animationsserie. Handlung Die Folge beginnt in den Gängen der Triceraton-Arena, wo gerade Alarmzustand herrscht. Rote Lichter flackern sekündlich und laute Warnsignale tönen aus einigen Anlagen. Durch die Gänge sieht man Professor Honeycutt aka den Fugitoid laufen, der es offenbar ziemlich eilig hat. Er bleibt nach einer Weile stehen und aktiviert mit seinen Augen ein Lasersichtfeld, durch welches er die Umgebung besser sehen kann. Er entdeckt etwas und versteckt sich kurz darauf hinter einem großen Metallpfahl, von denen viele in den äußeren Gängen stehen. Auf einmal kommen 2 Triceratons mit ihren großen Laserwaffen in den Händen an ihm vorbei gelaufen und halten kurz an. Triceraton 1: Er muss hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Triceraton 2: Dann sollten wir ihn vielleicht suchen und nicht quatschen. Komm schon! Und die beiden rennen wieder weg. Professor Honeycutt seufzt vor Erleichterung und kommt aus seinem Versteck und rennt weiter den Gang entlang, bis er am Ende ankommt und jetzt links und rechts 2 Richtungen hat zwischen denen er sich entscheiden muss. Professor Honeycutt: (denkt nach) Ok, die linke oder die rechte. Nicht leicht. Auf einmal hört er Stampfen aus der linken Richtung wo einige Triceratons jetzt angerannt kommen. Professor Honeycutt: Rechts. Definitiv Rechts. Professor Honeycutt rennt nach rechts vor den Triceratons weg, die ihn nicht gesehen haben und kann ihnen deshalb fürs erste entkommen. Als er unbemerkt ist aktiviert er mit seiner Hand einen Hologramm-Projektor der ihn jetzt aufnimmt. Professor Honeycutt: Dies ist eine Nachricht an Bishop von Professor Honeycutt. Ich bin noch am Leben und in den Fängen der Triceratons. Zumindest dem was von ihnen übrig geblieben ist. (hört Geräusche) Ich halt mich kurz, ich bin nahe der Tri-Arena, der Imperator ist hier. Er will aus mir Informationen herausbekommen über Bevor er den Satz beenden kann fliegt ein Laserschuss eines Triceraton-Blasters auf seinen Hologramm-Projektor und schaltet ihn aus. Professor Honeycutt sieht in der Richtung aus der der Schuss kam jetzt 2 Triceraton-Soldaten die ihre Waffen auf ihn richten. Triceraton 1: Hände hoch und elektronische Geräte ausschalten oder wir erledigen das! Triceraton 2: Ähm, ist er nicht selbst ein elektronisches Gerät? Triceraton 1: Das meinte ich ja. Der Spruch sollte implizieren dass, wenn er nicht auf meine Befehle hört, wir ihn ausschalten werden. In der Form von Vernichten. Triceraton 2: Aber dein Befehl war, dass er sich selbst auszuschalten sollte und wenn er das macht wie soll er denn dann seine Hände noch hochnehmen? Während die 2 Triceratons in ihrer albernen Diskussion abgelenkt sind, fährt Honeycutt seinen Kopf auseinander und benutzt seinen Kern um die 2 Triceratons mit einem nuklearen Strahl wegzublasen. Honeycutt: Triceratons. Groß und dämlich. Als er sich umdreht um weiterzulaufen, merkt er dass dort bereits ein halbes Dutzend Triceratons bereit stehen mit Imperator Zanmoran in der Mitte von ihnen. Zanmoran: Oh, du hast Recht. Die schlausten sind wir wahrlich nicht. Aber du bist da anders. Und deswegen werden wir dein Hirn anzapfen um die Information zu bekommen die wir brauchen.thumb|350px|Imperator Zanmoran konfrontiert Honeycutt Honeycutt: Da müsst ihr mich erstmal erwischen. Ich hab keine Angst vor euch. (Zückt aus seinen Schultern, Händen und anderen Körperregionen einen Haufen Waffen auf die Triceratons) Während Honeycutt sich auf einen Kampf vorbereitet merkt er nicht wie hinter ihm ein weiterer Triceraton aufgetaucht ist, der ihn mit einer Streitaxt ko schlägt. Honeycutt fällt ohnmächtig zu Boden. Zanmoran: Hahaha. Gute Arbeit, Traximus. Traximus: Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Ich halte diesen Plan nach wie vor für eine üble Idee. Während die anderen Triceratons den Fugitoid wegbringen kommt Zanmoran zu Traximus. Zanmoran: Hab dich nicht so. Du bist einfach nicht für die Politik gemacht. Die Tri-Arena war deine Spezialität. Dabei hättest du bleiben sollen. Traximus: Ich bin nicht für die Politik gemacht!? Ohne meine Pläne wären wir längst Zenos Rebellen zum Opfer gefallen! Zanmoran: Du meinst die Rebellen, die ich deiner Meinung nach die Kapitulation anbieten und begnadigen sollte!? (Möchte weggehen aber stoppt, als Traximus weiterredet) Traximus: Nur durch unsere brutalen Methoden ist dieser Krieg überhaupt erst entstanden! Zanmoran: (kurze Pause) Und durch unsere brutalen Methoden wird dieser Krieg auch beendet. HIER EINFACH DEN INTROSONG VORSTELLEN In New York ist am selben Abend nur etwas später die Stimmung deutlich entspannter. Keine Mutantenangriffe in der Stadt oder sonstige besondere Vorkommnisse. Zumindest für die Verhältnisse der Stadt ein sehr ruhiger Abend. Und diesen scheinen die Turtles auszunutzen um sich endlich mal etwas wohlverdienten Schlaf zu gönnen. Zumindest alle außer Donnie, der April für ein weiteres Experiment zu sich eingeladen hat. Die beiden sitzen gerade im Labor. Donnie: Um es also kurz zu formulieren, ich habe 3 deiner Schulbücher auf verschiedenen Plätzen der Stadt versteckt, an denen sie keiner finden wird. Und ich möchte testen ob deine mentalen Fähigkeiten schon weit genug fortgeschritten sind, dass du Gegenstände über größere Distanz spüren kannst. April: (gähnt) Donnie, warte mal kurz. Das geht alles ein bisschen zu schnell. Du hast mich mit deinem Anruf praktisch aus dem Bett geworfen. Donnie: Keine Sorge, April. Eventuelle Müdigkeit sollte deine Fähigkeiten nicht einschränken. April: Das meinte ich nicht, Donnie. Hätten wir das nicht tagsüber testen können und WARTE wie bist du an mein Privat-Eigentum gekommen? Donnie: Ich hab dich nicht gestalkt! Du kannst nichts beweisen. So lustig es auch sein mag, dass ich dich ausgerechnet dann hierhin gelockt habe wo wir die einzigen sind die wach sind und zusammen machen können was wir wollen, sollten wir den Test jetzt wirklich durchführen. April: Wenn ich dann wieder schlafen kann, na schön. (Konzentriert ihre Fähigkeiten) Ich sehe die Baustelle im Westen, auf dem gelben Kran. Donnie: RICHTIG! Weiter April: Ok, ähm das Schlachthaus in Chinatown. Unter dem Schornstein. Donnie: Das waren schon 2 von 3. April: Ja! Das letzte krieg ich auch noch hin. Es ist... Donnies T-Phone klingelt und unterbricht das Experiment. Donnie: Um diese Zeit? (hebt ab) Hallo? Bishop: Donatello? Donnie: Bishop? Was ist Bishop: Keine Zeit für Gespräche. Wir haben hier bei TCRI etwas was dich und deine Brüder sicher sehr interessieren wird. Kommt sofort hier her! Donnie: Was? In wie fern interessieren? (hört einen Piepton) Auf einmal kommen Leo, Raph und Mikey ins Labor. Leo: War das Bishop? Donnie: Ähm woher weißt du das? Raph: Der hat es eben schon bei uns versucht und uns aufgeweckt. Was hat der für Probleme? Donnie: Anscheinend irgendwas wichtiges bei TCRI. Er klang sehr ernst und meinte wir sollten sofort herkommen. Leo: Na schön. Auf in den Partybus. Du fährst, Donnie. (Gähnt) April: Ich werde mitkommen. Mikey: Oh hey, April. Bist du hier wegen den Büchern die Donnie als Vorwand benutzt hat um dich nachts zu sich zu lock... Donnie hält Mikey die Hand vors Gesicht und bewegt sich mit ihm weg. Donnie: Hehe. Oh Mikey, hattest du etwa schon wieder einen Albtraum? Alles ist gut, Mikey. Ganz ruhig. Währendessen bei TCRI ist Bishop gerade ziemlich gestresst. Bishop: (rennt hin und her) Konntet ihr das Signal schon zurückverfolgen? EPF-Soldat: Nein Sir, aber wir haben es fast geschafft. Bishop: Fast ist nicht gut genug. Und wo bleiben die Turtles? Die Turtles kommen mit dem Partybus jetzt aus dem Aufzug und fahren vor Bishop, wo sie anhalten und aussteigen. Leo: Bishop, was geht hier vor? Bishop: Die selbe Frage wollte ich auch gerade stellen. Ihr habt ein Fahrzeug in den Aufzug genommen? Donnie: Wir sind alle ziemlich müde, Bishop, falls es sie überrascht. Warum hast du uns um halb 4 morgens hergerufen!? Bishop: Deswegen Bishop spielt die Nachricht von Professor Honeycutt ab, die damit endet dass der Hologramm-Projektor über den er kurz zu sehen und hören war zerstört wird. Die Turtles staunen alle. Raph: Er ist am Leben!? Mikey: Oh yeah! Bishop: Und die Triceratons auch so wie es aussieht. Mikey: Nicht mehr oh yeah. April: Aber wie ist das möglich? Bishop: Das versuchen wir herauszufinden. Wir haben sein Signal zurückverfolgt, aber er es ist unvollständig. EPF-Soldat: Es war unvollständig. Wir haben den Standpunkt der Nachrichtsabsendung. Bishop: Dann los! Alle in die Schiffe! Donnie: Moment was? Bishop: Wenn wir ihn retten wollen, dürfen wir keine Zeit verschwenden. Das hier ist unsere beste Chance herauszufinden was da vor sich geht. Wir könnten eure Hilfe sicher gebrauchen. Und Professor Honeycutt auch. Leo: Wenn er noch lebt und uns braucht, dann sind wir dabei. Kommt, Leute. Alle steigen zusammen mit Bishop und ein paar EPF-Soldaten in ein großes Utromschiff. Bishop: Ihr haltet hier die Stellung! Die Soldaten die im TCRI bleiben nicken und öffnen das riesige Dach des Gebäudes. Das Utromschiff startet und fliegt los ins Weltall. Nach einer Weile sind die Passanten im Utromschiff fast an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Das Schiff fliegt gerade mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den angegebenen Standpunkt zu. EPF-Soldat: Sir, wir werden in weniger als einer Minute ankommen. Bishop: Gut, sind alle bereit? Dort werden Triceratons und wahrscheinlich ein Haufen Fallen auf uns warten. Mikey: Das ist mittlerweile ein altes Spiel für uns Bishop. Alles ganz lässig. April: Hoffentlich. Ich spüre dass in der Nähe etwas seltsames vor sich geht. EPF-Soldat: Ich unterbreche nur ungern, aber die Lichtgeschwindigkeit wird nun gestoppt. Festhalten! Das Schiff beendet die Lichtgeschwindigkeitsphase und bleibt im Weltall vor dem Standpunkt stehen, wo das Schiff der Tri-Arena nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Ein anderes etwas kleineres, aber immernoch sehr großes Triceraton-Schiff ist am Standpunkt und sieht ziemlich beschädigt aus. Leo: Was ist denn da passiert, Bishop? Bishop: Schwer zu sagen. Wir sollten das erstmal untersuchen. Leo: Na schön, sie und die EPF-Soldaten bleibt ihr und untersucht das von außen. (Die anderen Turtles und April kommen hinter ihn) Wir schauen uns mal den Innenbereich an. Bishop: Seid vorsichtig. Die Turtles und April nicken und begeben sich mit einer Kapsel zum Triceraton-Schiff, in welches sie leicht eindringen können, da es durch die Beschädigung einige Löcher hat. Als die Turtles und April nah genug im Inneren sind steigen sie aus der Kapsel aus und holen ihre Waffen raus. Zu sehen sind ein paar Triceratons die am Boden liegen, ein paar die sich das Schiff ansehen und ein paar die sich gegenseitig attackieren. Raph: Ähm Donnie, hast du so ne Art Erklärung für.... wie auch immer man das hier nennen kann!? Donnie will antworten wird aber abgelenkt als sich vor den Turtles 2 Triceratons prügeln. Einer hat eine Barde in der Hand und der andere ein Schild und einen kleinen Hammer. Der Triceraton mit der Barde greift den anderen 2 mal der beide Male mit seinem Schild abwehrt und seinem Gegner dann mit seinem Hammer ins Gesicht schlägt. Als sein Kontrahent staumelt, schlägt er ihn mit seinem Hammer die Barde aus der Hand, schlägt ihn daraufhin mit seinem Schild ins Gesicht, wodurch er auf die Knie fällt und verpasst ihm dann einen letzten Schlag mit seinem Hammer der ihn ausnockt. Zoran: (atmet schwer) Das waren alle, Lord Zeno. Ein anderer Triceraton kommt dazu und richtet Zorans Aufmerksamkeit auf die Turtles. Triceraton: Hey, wer sind die denn? Zoran: Eindringlinge. Sprecht euch aus! Auf welcher Seite steht ihr!? (Richtet seinen Hammer auf die Turtles) Zeno: (kommt dazu) Was ist denn hier los, Zoran? Warum schreist du hier so rum? (Erblickt die Turtles) Donnie: Ich glaub es nicht. Leo: Es gibt nur einen Triceraton der so groß sein kann. Mikey: Zeno, Kumpel. Was machst du denn hier, Großer? Zeno: Meine Turtlefreunde. Ähm alle weitermachen mit der Untersuchung. Ich muss hier was Privates erledigen. April: Zeno? Ist das der gigantische Triceraton von dem Honeycutt damals erzählt hat? Gegen den ihr in der Tri-Arena kämpfen musstet? Leo: (erinnert sich) Als "Kampf" konnte man das bei unseren Chancen kaum bezeichnen. Zeno, was geht hier vor? Zeno: Die Rebellion natürlich. Deswegen seit ihr doch bestimmt hier. Um uns zu helfen. Ihr habt eben schließlich den Fugitoid erwähnt. Raph: Moment, Rebellion? Und was hat Honeycutt damit zu tun? Fang bitte mal ganz von vorne an. Zeno: Nun nachdem Mozar und ein Großteil der Triceraton-Armee von dem Schwarzes Loch-Generator vernichtet wurde, wurden einige auf Expitition geschickt um nach Überlebenden zu suchen, Dabei wurde der Kopf des Fugitoid entdeckt, der noch intakt war. Imperator Zanmoran hat beschlossen mit der Hilfe des Fugitoid aus den Fundstücken einen neuen Schwarzes Loch-Generator zu bauen. Zu dieser Zeit habe ich mich bereits mit ein paar anderen Triceratons zusammengetan, die ebenfalls das Imperium aufgrund ihrer brutalen Methoden verlassen haben. Dabei hab ich diesen Kerl kennengelernt, Zoran (Zeigt zu Zoran der neben ihn kommt) in dem ich großes Potential gesehen und ihn deshalb zu meinem Stellvertreter ernannt habe, nachdem ich zum Anführer der Rebellion gewählt wurde die mittlerweile immer größer wird. Zoran: Einer unserer Spione hat das Triceraton-Imperium beobachtet und gesehen wie sie den Fugitoid gefangen halten und nach einer neuen Superwaffe verlangten. Als er sich weigerte ihnen zu helfen, haben sie sein Gehirn mit ihren Folterwaffen angezapft um die Information aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Mikey: Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an das Teil. Schöne Erinnerungen (Alle schauen ihn komisch an) Nein nicht das Foltern, na gut eigentlich schon aber, hust hust ich schweife ab. Ähm wo waren wir gerade? Zoran: Als wir erfahren haben dass der Imperator nach dem Bau des neuen Schwarzes Loch-Generator diesen benutzen will um die ganze Galaxie zu unterwerfen, haben wir uns entschieden einzuschreiten und dem Triceraton-Imperium den Krieg erklärt. Da nach der Vernichtung von Mozars Flotte nicht mehr all zu viel von ihrem Imperium übrig ist läuft es sogar recht gut für uns. Wir haben einige Schlachten gewonnen, inklusive dieser hier. Zeno: Das nützt uns aber nichts wenn wir den Fugitoid nicht befreien können bevor sie alle Informationen von ihm haben. Er ist der Einzige der weiß wie man diese Waffe baut. Wir wollten ihn heute aus Zanmorans Fängen rausboxen, aber er konnte entkommen und wir mussten uns mit ihrer Abwehrflotte begnügen. Leo: Vielleicht können wir uns tatsächlich gegenseitig helfen. Wir sind gerade mit unserer eigenen Armee von der Erde auf Mission den Professor zu retten. Zeno: Dann sollten wir uns am Besten mal alle zusammen unterhalten. Währendessen bei Imperator Zanmoran in seinem Schiff: Zanmoran: Siehst du, Traximus? Wir sind entkommen und haben den Fugitoid noch in unseren Händen. War alles kein Problem. Traximus: Kein Problem? Sie haben Zeno die Abwehrflotte quasi zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Ich bitte euch, eure Hoheit. Wir sollten unsere eigenen Männer doch nicht so behandeln. Zanmoran: Zeno und seine Rebellen töten niemanden, schon vergessen? Diese Weichlinge nehmen lieber Gefangene. Traximus: Zenos Armee wird immer größer. Was glaubt ihr woran das liegt, mein Imperator? Einige der Gefangenen stellen sich nach ihrer Niederlage auf Zenos Seite, nachdem sie seine wahren Absichten erfahren. Zanmoran: Solange wir den Fugitoid bei uns haben und bald auch all seine Informationen macht das nichts. Die Gefangenen die sich auf Zenos Seite stellen sind alles Verräter! Wir werden sie genauso wie den Rest vernichten. Jetzt geh zurück an die Arbeit, Traximus. Ich habe noch einen dringenden Anruf zu erledigen. Traximus verbeugt sich und verschwindet wobei er an der Zelle des Fugitoids vorbeigeht, dessen Körper sich gerade von einer weiteren mentalen Folterrunde erholt. Auf der anderen Seite des Konflikts ist Bishop mittlerweile auch zum Treffen auf dem Triceraton-Schiff eingetroffen. Die EPF-Soldaten sind auf dem Utromschiff geblieben, da man es nicht einfach stehen lassen konnte, aber haben den Funk angemacht um mitzuhören. Bishop trifft gerade ein. Raph: Gut, Bishop hat es auch endlich geschafft. Zoran: Lord Zeno, ist das wirklich eine gute Idee? Der Kerl ist ein verflixter Utrom. Die sind nicht anders als die Kraang. (Geht nah an Bishop um ihm Angst einzujagen, was aber nicht klappt) Und die Kraang haben beinah unsere gesamte Rasse ausgelöscht. Bishop: Und ihr habt den Gefallen erwidert, nicht wahr? Wenn ich ein Kraang wäre, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Ich bin nicht dein Feind, also reiß dich zusammen, Soldat! Zoran gnurrt, aber Zeno spricht sich aus. Zeno: Er hat Recht, Zoran. Die Utrom waren verfeindet mit den Kraang. Genauso wie wir. Mikey: Und wie wir alle wissen ist der Feind deines Feindes dein Bro. Zoran: Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemandem vertrauen kann der nichts als ein Gehirn für einen Körper hat. Bishop: Tja, das musst du wohl erstmal. Also wie sieht der Plan aus? Leo: Wir teilen uns in 2 Teams auf. Team 1 bestehend aus Raph, Mikey, Zoran, den Soldaten der Earth Protection Force und ihnen Bishop wird in kleinen Kapseln auf die Triceraton-Flotte zufliegen, während diese sich in einem Asteroidenfeld befinden, damit ihr auf dem Radar nicht auffallen werdet. Bishop: Moment, woher wisst ihr wo Die hinfliegen werden? Donnie: Dieses Schiff hat die Route der Flotte noch auf dem Server. Der Imperator hat es beim Verschwinden verschlüsselt, aber ich konnte es hacken. (kichert) Bei dem seinem technischen Wissen könnte man meinen, der wäre mit denen anderen Dinos in der Urzeit aufgewachsen. Raph: Wird das heute noch was? Donnie: Oh ja, ähm Team 1 wird in die Flotte eindringen, heimlich Professor Honeycutt rausholen und verschwinden. Kurz darauf werdet ihr auf dem Radar des Imperators auftauchen, der euch verfolgen wird. Wir anderen, Team 2 Mikey: Die Teamnamen hättest du echt mir überlassen sollen. Donnie: TEAM 2! wird dann hier auf sie warten um sie in eine Falle zu locken und dann einen Frontalangriff in das Mutterschiff des Imperators zu starten. Alles soweit klar? Zoran: Wann geht es los? Leo: Jetzt! Währendessen bei Imperator Zanmoran und seiner Flotte: Triceraton: Ok, mein Gebieter. Ich fliege jetzt durch das Asteroidenfeld. Zanmoran: Danke für die Erinnerung, Soldat. Jetzt weiß ich wen ich im Fall einer Kollision zuerst exekutieren werde. Der Triceraton am Steuer schluckt. Während das Mutterschiff durch das Asteroidenfeld fliegt schleichen sich von hinten Raph, Mikey, Bishop, Zoran und 3 EPF-Soldaten an sie ran, während sie sich immer zu zweit eine Kapsel teilen. Raph mit Mikey, Bishop mit einem Soldat, die anderen beiden Soldaten miteinander und Zoran alleine, da er zu groß ist um die Kapsel mit jemandem zu teilen. Zoran: (spricht über Funk zu den anderen) Ok, jetzt kommt das Asteroidenfeld. Lasst euch nicht treffen. Alle fliegen jetzt durch das Asteroidenfeld. Zoran und die EPF-Soldaten können durch ihr Training in solchen Situationen ohne große Probleme ausweichen, aber Raph hat Probleme. Raph: Oh, knapp! Ausweichen! Nein nein! (wird von Mikey zur Seite geschubst, der das Steuer übernimmt) Mikey: Ich erledige das, Alter. Das ist wie Weltraum Simulator Teil 3 für mich. Nur mit besserer Grafik. Und Mikey schafft es tatsächlich deutlich besser als Raph auszuweichen. Nach einer Weile sind alle beim Mutterschiff angekommen. Zoran hat sie zu einer Geheimluke im Schiff geführt, durch die sie alle durchkommen. Nachdem sie aus den Kapseln klettern sind sie jetzt alle im Triceraton-Mutterschiff. Raph: Und wie finden wir den Professor jetzt? Wir hätten April mitnehmen sollen, die könnte ihn aufspüren. Bishop: Nein, wir brauchen sie für Phase 2 des Plans um zu spüren wenn sich das Schiff hier Team 2 nähert. Zoran, du hast früher hier gearbeitet? Weißt du wo sie ihn festhalten könnten? Zoran: Entweder im Verhör oder Wartebereich. Der Wartebereich ist näher. Dort schauen wir zuerst nach. Bishop: Na schön, ihr 3 (spricht zu den EPF-Soldaten) haltet hier Wache und warnt uns wenn es brenzlig wird. EPF-Soldat: Verstanden, Sir. Raph, Mikey, Bishop und Zoran machen sich auf zum Wartebereich, wo Bishop auf die Tür schießt damit Zoran sie auframmen kann. Professor Honeycutt: Bei Newtons Schwerkraftgesetz! Raphael, Michelangelo, Bishop? Mikey: Fugitoid! Bishop: Schön sie wieder zu sehen Professor, aber um einen herzlichen Empfang müssen wir uns später kümmern. Wir müssen sie schnell hier raus schaffen. Honeycutt: Gar kein Problem. Ich war nämlich gerade im Begriff einen hochkomplexen Fluchtplan (wird von Raph mitgezogen) Woah, hey! Beim Wegrennen kommen Bishop und Zoran ins Gespräch. Zoran: Das war gutes Teamwork. Aber das heißt nicht dass ich dir vertraue. Bishop: Du und ich, wir sind garnicht so verschieden, weißt du? Wir Utroms haben uns von den Kraang und deren gewaltsamer Methoden abgewandt, genau wie du und deine Rebellenfreunde vor dem Imperium. Wir haben mehr gemeinsam als du realisierst. Denk mal drüber nach. Als sie am Ausgang ankommen, warten die 3 EPF-Soldaten bereits auf sie. Als sie gerade die Luke öffnen, kommen 2 Triceraton-Soldaten von der Seite die Waffen auf sie richten und anfangen zu schießen. Bishop: Bringt den Professor in das Schiff! Während Bishop und die EPF-Soldaten mit ihren Blastern gegen die Triceratons zurückfeuern, bringen Raph, Mikey und Zoran den Professor zu den Kapseln. Als sie damit fertig sind springt Mikey noch einmal zurück nach oben und wirft eine Rauchbombe auf die Triceratons. Mikey: Booyakasha! Die Rauchbombe lenkt die Triceratons lange genug ab, dass alle in ihre Rettungskapseln steigen und wieder verschwinden können. Als die Triceratons merken, dass die Eindringlinge verschwunden sind geraten sie in Panik. Triceraton 1: Also, wer von uns wird dem Imperator davon erzählen? Triceraton 2: (panisch, dann schauspielernd) Ähm, oh oh nein einer von denen hat mich übel erwischt. Genau an der Schulter. (geht überdramatisierend zu Boden) Oh nein, sieht aus als müsstest du es ihm sagen. Zanmoran: (kommt mit Traximus dazu) Nicht nötig. Ich habe alles mitgehört. Die Turtles sind also tatsächlich zurück und haben sich mit Zeno verbündet, wie der ehrenlose Abschaum der sie sind. Aber keine Sorge, die laufen gerade direkt in eine Falle. Traximus: Eine Falle? Zanmoran: Ich hab einen alten Kumpanen, der sich vor einigen Jahren mit ein paar anderen Triceratons von unseren inneren Angelegenheiten abgespalten hat zurückrekrutiert. Sie haben eine Söldner-Organisation gegründet die im Dienst meines Imperiums tätig war um die schmutzigen, weit entfernten Jobs zu erledigen, nachdem es ihnen in der Tri-Arena zu langweilig wurde. Die Turtles fliegen gerade direkt auf ihr Schiff zu. Traximus: Aber wen meinen sie mit einem alten Kumpanen? Doch nicht etwa... Ein Triceraton mit einer silbernen Rüstung um seine Beine und seinen rechten Arm kommt neben Zanmoran hervor. Monza Ram: Hahaha! Ganz recht! (Geht weiter nach vorne und schubst dabei die 2 Triceratons ohne Sorge aus dem Weg) Wenn unsere Feinde mit uns spielen wollen, dann zeig ich ihnen was für ein Spaß das Köpferollen wirklich ist! Haha (Aktiviert seinen Teleporter und verschwindet auf sein Schiff) Während Professor Honeycutt mit den anderen auf dem Rückweg ist, haben sie mittlerweile endlich das Asteroidenfeld verlassen. Alle sind in ihren alten Kapseln mit Honeycutt der sich eine mit Raph und Mikey teilt. Raph: Ich hasse Asteroiden! Ich hasse sie! Zoran: Tja, dann kannst du dich ja freuen dass wir die erstmal los sind. Hey, was ist das? (Sieht Monza Rams Schiff) Monza Rams Schiff zieht die Kapseln der Helden jetzt mit einer Art Traktorstrahl an und teleportiert sie als sie nah genug sind in Monzas Schiff. Raph, Mikey, Bishop, Honeycutt, die EPF-Soldaten und Zoran finden sich nun auf dem Boden des Schiffes wieder, mit einem Haufen kriminell aussehender Triceratons vor ihnen. Einer von ihnen streitet nach vorne. Es ist Monza Ram! Monza Ram: Was für ein schöner Haufen! So viele Köpfe für meine Sammlung. Exotisch mag ich sie am liebsten. (Holt mit einem bluthungrigen Lächeln eine gebogene Langaxt raus) Einer der EPF-Soldaten geht nach vorne und schießt auf Monza Ram, dem das aufgrund seiner Rüstung aber nichts ausmacht. Er rennt zu dem Soldat und schlägt ihn mit seiner Langaxt brutal zu Boden. Zoran: (geschockt) Attacke! Und jetzt greifen sich alle Kämpfer auf den 2 Seiten gegenseitig an. Auf der anderen Seite befinden sich Leo, Donnie, April, Zeno und Zenos Rebellen gerade im Utromschiff. April: Ah, mein Kopf. Donnie: April, was ist los? April: Die anderen sind in Schwierigkeiten. Ich spüre es. Zeno: Spüren? Donnie: Das ist stark verallgemeinert. April hier hat Fähigkeiten, die durch das Aufnehmen telekinetischer Projektile (wird unterbrochen) Zeno: Weißt du was? Vergess die Frage. Ich will es garnicht wissen. Sag mir einfach was das jetzt bedeutet. Leo: Dass unser Plan womöglich gefährdet ist. Ich ruf Bishop an und frag nach. (Holt sein T-Phone raus) Bishop und ein feindlicher Triceraton laufen gerade aufeinander zu. Der Triceraton will Bishop schlagen, der aber leicht ausweicht, seinem Gegner in den Bauch tritt, ihn dann am Arm packt und mit einem Schulterwurf zu Boden befördert. Aufeinmal klingelt Bishops Handy. Bishop: (sieht nach und geht ran) Leonardo? Das ist gerade sehr ungünstig. Leo: Oh, sie meinen so wie gestern Nacht, als sie uns mit ihrem Anruf geweckt haben? Ironisch, nicht wahr? Bishop: Leonardo! Das ist Ernst. Wir wurden angegriffen. Kommt schnell her! Bishop legt auf und sieht einen Triceraton, der Zoran von hinten mit einem Speer angreifen will, während Zoran damit beschäftigt ist einen anderen Triceraton am Boden zu verprügeln. Bishop holt seinen Blaster raus und schießt den Triceraton ko und rettet Zoran, was dieser bemerkt. Zoran: (aus der Puste) Danke. Bishop nickt nur als Gegenleistung. Professor Honeycutt schießt gerade auf 3 Triceratons, die sich aus 3 Richtungen auf ihn zubewegen. Während die Triceratons versuchen abzuwehren, bemerken sie Mikey nicht, der einen mit seiner Kusarigama-Kette an den Füßen fesselt und umwirft, Raph der einen im Sprung mit einem Kopftritt zu Boden befördert und 2 EPF-Soldaten, die den letzten Triceraton tackeln und umwerfen. Honeycutt wird jetzt aber von einem anderen Triceraton mit Schlagringen brutal zu Boden geboxt und dabei beschädigt. Der Triceraton will ihn nochmal angreifen wird aber vorher von Zoran mit einem Kopfschlag seines Hammers ausgenockt. Zoran: Bishop! Bishop rennt zu Zoran und weicht dabei mit Leichtigkeit einem feindlichen Triceraton aus, der gegen die Wand fliegt. Zoran: Schaff ihn hier raus! Die haben hier einige Fluchtkapseln. Bishop: Und euch zurücklassen? Ich glaube nicht. Zoran: Die Sicherheit des Professors ist jetzt erstmal am wichtigsten. Wir erledigen das hier und kommen später nach. Bishop: (sieht sich den beschädigten Honeycutt und merkt das Zoran Recht hat) Jungs, hierhin. 2 EPF-Soldaten tragen den dritten der von Monza Ram verletzt wurde zu Bishop. Zoran: Viel Glück und tut mir Leid für das Misstrauen. Bishop: Viel Glück, Soldat. Bishop und seine EPF-Soldaten machen eine Fluchtkapsel auf, tragen Honeycutt rein und wollen dann selbst einsteigen, während Zoran ihnen hilft. Auf einmal rammt sich von hinten eine Langaxt in Zorans Kopf und tötet ihn sofort. Bishop und die anderen sind geschockt. Zoran fällt zu Boden, während Monza Ram jetzt hinter ihm zu sehen ist und seine Axt aus Zorans Kopf rausrammt. Monza Ram: Daddy ist hier! Und er durstet nach Blut! Monza Ram holt mit seiner Langaxt zum Schlag auf seine noch geschockten Gegner aus, als sich auf einmal etwas um seinen Hals schlingt und ihn zurückhält. Es ist Mikey, der ihn mit seiner Kusarigama-Kette gefesselt hat. Mikey: Flieht! Bishop und die anderen nutzen den Moment um in die Kapsel zu steigen und zu entkommen. Mikey zieht Monza Ram mit seiner Kette zu sich um ihn mit seinem anderen Nunchaku zu schlagen, aber Monza Ram schafft es Mikey, als er nah genug ist mit seiner Faust zu Boden zu schlagen, sich von der Kette zu befreien und sie wegzuwerfen. Jetzt springt Raph von hinten auf ihn drauf, den Monza Ram mit Mühe von sich runterwirft, aber Raph landet auf den Füßen. Er greift jetzt mit seinen Sais an, aber Monza kann mit seiner Axt abwehren und Raph die Sais aus der Hand schlagen. Jetzt wird er aber von Mikey mit einem Nunchaku-Schlag am Rücken getroffen. Monza dreht sich um und schlägt Raph mit seinem Schwanz gegen die Wand und konzentriert sich jetzt nur auf Mikey. Mikey fesselt Monza mit seiner Kusarigama-Kette diesmal am Fuß und zerrt ihn zu Boden, aber Monza packt die Kette und zieht Mikey mit zu Boden, dann nimmt er Mikey seine Waffe ab, packt ihn am Hals und hebt ihn wieder auf seine Füße, nur um Mikey zweimal mit seiner freien Hand ins Gesicht zu schlagen, bis er auf den Knien ist und dann mit dem spitzen Ende seiner Kusarigama-Kette auszuholen um Mikey einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Mikey bleibt nichts anderes übrig als geschockt und verletzt zu Boden zu fallen, wo er bewegungslos liegt. Raph: MIKEY! NEIN! Raph rastet aus und wirft seine 2 Sais auf Monza. Monza kann eins abwehren, aber wird von dem anderen getroffen, was ihm aber nicht viel ausmacht. Raph rennt auf Monza zu und holt zum Schlag aus, aber Monza packt sich Raphs Faust gerade noch rechtzeitig und rammt jetzt mit seinen Hörnern Raph in eine Wand rein. Monza Ram: (sadistisch) Hahaha! Bringt die beiden weg. Die werd ich ausstopfen und sie mir als Jagd-Trophäen in meine Festung hängen. Zenos Schoßhündchen da drüben (zeigt zu dem toten Zoran) wird ein Geschenk für den Imperator. Monza Ram und seine Männer haben den Kampf gewonnen und schleifen den toten Zoran, den verletzten Mikey und den sich wehrenden, aber ausgeschöpften Raph jetzt weg. Raph: DAFÜR WIRST DU BEZAHLEN, DU BIST EIN MONSTER! Monza Ram: (stolz zu sich selbst) Ja, das bin ich! Das einzig Wahre. Leo, Donnie, April, Zeno und der Rest von Zenos Flotte bewegen sich im Utromschiff gerade in Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den Standpunkt zu, den Bishops Handy zur Zeit des Anrufes von sich gegeben hat. Zeno: Das ist inakzeptabel. Wenn der Plan schiefgelaufen ist, steht es um unsere beste Chance Zanmoran zu besiegen genauso. Triceraton: Noch wissen wir nicht was vorgefallen ist. Beruhigen sie sich bitte, Sir. Zeno: Ich beruhige mich wenn ich weiß das wir noch im Rennen sind. Triceraton: Bei unserer Geschwindigkeit? Locker! Zeno starrt seinen Kollegen mürrisch an. Triceraton: Oh, sie meinten das als Metapher. Leo kommt zu den beiden dazu. Zeno: Lass uns mal kurz alleine, Soldat. Der Triceraton salutiert und geht weg. Leo: Alles in Ordnung, Zeno? Zeno: Ging schonmal besser. Leo: Ja, könnte besser laufen. Aber keine Sorge. Wir werden schon rechtzeitig ankommen. Raph, Mikey und vorallem Bishop wissen sich alle gut zu wehren. Zeno: Das ist nicht das Einzige was mir Sorgen bereitet. Siehst du den Kerl mit dem ich gerade gesprochen habe? Sein Name ist Gozan. Er hat einst für das Imperium gearbeitet genau wie viele andere in meiner Rebellion. Ich hab ihn wie sie alle im Kampf besiegt und festgenommen. Später hab ich ihnen meine Ziele vorgestellt und ihnen die Chance gegeben sich mir anzuschließen. Der Großteil von ihnen untersteht jetzt mir. Nicht weil ich sie zwinge, sondern weil sie es so wollen. Leo: Klingt für mich wie etwas ziemlich Gutes. Warum dann Sorgen machen? Zeno: Zu meinen Zielen gehörte das Besiegen des Imperiums ohne Leben zu nehmen. Vor allem nach dem was mit Mozar passiert ist waren alle sehr skeptisch über die Methoden des Imperators und haben ihm nur noch durch Angst gedient. Aber was soll ich tun wenn ich ihm gegenüber stehe? Leo: Ähm, ihn mit deinem riesigen Hammer platthauen wie ein Ungeziefer? Eine Herausforderung wird das für dich glaub ich nicht. Zeno: Wenn ich ihn töte, verrate ich meine Prinzipien und werde damit möglicherweise das Vertrauen meiner Verbündeten verlieren, denen ich Änderung versprochen habe. Das könnte die Rebellion spalten oder gegen mich hetzen. Und den Imperator einzusperren wird bei all seinen Kontakten nicht lange gut laufen. Leo: Das ist die Bürde eines Anführers, Zeno. Kenn ich nur gut genug, glaub mir. Glaub mir einfach: Wenn die Zeit kommt wird sich eine Lösung finden. Auf einmal stoppt das Schiff die Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Donnie: Leute, seht mal! Alle schauen nach draußen und sehen kein Triceraton-Schiff, aber eine Kapsel, die auf sie zufliegt. Zeno: Das ist keine von uns. Das ist eine feindliche Kapsel! April: Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich spüre dadrin Bishop und sogar Professor Honeycutt. Sie müssen die Kapsel gestohlen haben. Zeno: Na schön. Auf sie zufliegen! Holt die Kapsel hier rein. Die Triceratons befolgen den Befehl und wenige Sekunden später landet die Kapsel sanft im Utromschiff. Bishop steigt als erster aus und trägt zusammen mit den beiden unverletzten EPF-Soldaten, die beiden Verletzten auf eine Krankenstation des Schiffes. Bishop: Hier ablegen! Der Professor zuerst. Leo, Donnie, April und Zeno kommen zu ihnen. Donnie: Bishop, was ist passiert? Wo sind Raph und Mikey? Zeno: Und Zoran? Bishop: Sie haben uns in eine Falle gelockt. Zoran wollte dass wir den Professor raus schaffen, während die 3 dortgeblieben sind um uns Zeit zu verschaffen. (Schaut auf den Boden) Kurz bevor wir verschwanden (seufz) Sie haben Zoran getötet. Zeno: Nein! (staumelt und fällt fast zu Boden) Wo sind sie!? Was sagt die Fluchtroute!? Triceraton: Die ging nur zu einem gewissenen Punkt, der schon vor einer Weile überschritten wurde. Wir können es nicht sagen. Bishop: Nicht nur das. Raphael und Michelangelo haben womöglich das gleiche Schicksal erlitten. April: Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich spüre ihre Lebensenergie. Sie sind nicht weit. Donnie: Du kannst sie spüren, April? Dann kannst du uns zu ihnen führen. Mach es wie gestern Nacht bei unserer Übung. Komm mit (Zerrt April in die Kommandozentrale) Leo: Wird Honeycutt es schaffen? Bishop: Das wird er. Keine schweren Verletzungen. (Schaut sich seine Werte an) Er wacht gerade auf! Honeycutt: Oh, mein Schädel. Das sind die Nachwirkungen der Folter. Bishop: Nicht direkt. Sie haben einen heftigen Schlag abbekommen, Professor. Auch wenn das Wort Folter die Schlacht aus unserer Sicht ganz gut beschreibt. Leo: Professor Honeycutt! Oh Mann, es ist so gut sie wieder zu sehen. Honeycutt: Leonardo? Ihr seid wirklich alle für mich gekommen. Leo: Selbstverständlich, wieso sollte ich nicht auch (erinnert sich) Oh, ja unsere letzte Begegnung. Ich hab damals überreagiert. Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Bishop: Wie viele Informationen haben die aus ihnen rausbekommen, Honeycutt? Honeycutt: Nun, ehrlichgesagt alles. Ich hab ihnen den Rest zum Schluss freiwillig verraten. Leo/Bishop/Zeno: (geschockt) WAS? Honeycutt: Diese Folter war grauenhafter als alles was ihr euch nur vorstellen könnt! Und wenn die weitergemacht hätten wären sie so oder so an die Info gekommen. Zeno: Dann war der ganze Aufwand sie als erstes daraus zu bekommen umsonst! Zoran ist ihretwegen gestorben! Bishop: Der Professor kann nichts dafür. Er war bewusstlos als wir diese Entscheidung getroffen haben. Und vorher haben wir ihm zum Reden keine Zeit gegeben. Wir mussten schnell da raus! Honeycutt: Zoran ist tot? Oh nein! Ich werde den Ärger den ich gemacht hatte beheben. Wenn wir sie erreicht haben, lass ich mich als Köder benutzen um sie rauszulocken. Triceraton: (kommt dazu) Gut, denn wir sind fast da. Auf Imperator Zanmorans Mutterschiff ist Monza Ram gerade eingetroffen. Seine Söldner tragen die gefesselten Raph und Mikey und die Leiche von Zoran mit sich. Traximus ist ebenfalls dabei und führt sie zum Imperator. Raph: Gesetzloser irrer Mörder! Monza Ram: (sarkastisch) Stöhn. Du beleidigst mich. Dass das Universum von Schwächlingen wie euch zu leeren tatsächlich von dir als Mord empfunden wird. Raph: Dann gibst du also zu, dass du ein Gesetzloser Irrer bist!? Monza Ram: (amüsiert) Ja, das tue ich. Es macht Spaß gesetzlos und bösartig zu sein und ich komme damit davon, solange Zanmoran glaubt ich mache das weil mir das bescheuerte Imperium etwas bedeutet. Haha! Traximus schaut Monza Ram wütend an, als sie beim Imperator ankommen. Traximus geht als Erster zum Imperator um mit ihm zu Flüstern. Traximus: (flüstert) Imperator, ich glaube dieser Typ und sein geistiger Zustand sind kein guter Umgang für uns. Zanmoran: (laut) Kein guter Umgang? So ein Schwachsinn. Sieh dir das an. Der Kerl hat 2 Turtles gefangen und Zenos rechte Hand erledigt. Monza Ram: Unsichere Triceratons zu töten fühlt sich wundervoll an. (schaut mit einem sadistischen Lächeln zu Traximus) Sie sollten es auch mal versuchen, Imperator. Zanmoran: (amüsiert) Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Bringt die Turtles in unsere Zelle. Ich möchte dass beide bei vollem Bewusstsein sind, wenn wir sie zerstückeln. (schaut zu Zoran) Den Verräter werden wir benutzen um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Hängt ihn in den Gängen als Sehenswürdigkeit auf! Ach und Traximus. Bring deinem Imperator einen frischen Wein. Traximus, der während Zanmorans Ansprache nach und nach verstörter wurde, macht sich auf um ihm einen Wein zu machen. Auf einmal bebt das Schiff und die Triceratons merken, dass etwas in sie reingestoßen ist. Triceraton: Imperator, Zeno ist hier! Und die restlichen Turtles mit ihm. Zanmoran: (bekommt von Traximus seinen Wein und trinkt ihn) Um den geplanten Bau des neuen Schwarzes Loch-Generators kümmern wir uns ein anderes Mal. Monza, 3 deiner Männer kommen mit mir und Traximus in meinen Privatraum um mich zu beschützen. Du und deine restlichen Männer erledigen Zeno. Monza Ram: Das entwickelt sich gerade zu dem besten Tag meines Lebens! Zanmoran, Traximus und 3 von Monzas Söldnern begeben sich in den Privatraum des Ersteren. Monza: Jungs, holt die beiden außerirdischen Gefangenen aus ihren Zellen. Triceraton: Aber der Imperator hat doch gesagt Monza: Scheiß drauf was der Imperator sagt. Ich bin nicht so blöd wie er. Wenn Zeno wirklich hier ist brauchen wir ein Druckmittel. Triceraton: Weil wir gegen Zeno im Kampf schlechte Chancen haben? Monza: Das und (lächelnd) weil ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen will wenn seine Freunde ihm sagen, dass ich Zoran getötet habe. Und er realisiert dass er in einer Zwickmühle ist und nichts tun kann um sich zu rächen. Hahaha! Gerade als Monza aufhört zu reden, taucht hinter ihm Honeycutt auf der sich anscheinend verlaufen hat. Honeycutt: Ah! Die Triceratons! (Rennt weg) Monza Ram: Das ist der Eindringling? Pah, dafür brauchen wir keine Geiseln als Extra. Schießt auf ihn. Nur verletzen, nicht direkt töten! Ich will ihn leiden sehen. Monzas Leute verfolgen nun den Fugitoid, der ihren Schüssen ausweichen kann und dann um eine Ecke nach links geht. Als Monzas Leute ihm nachgehen, merken sie zu spät das hinter der Ecke Zeno persönlich auf sie wartet! Er stürzt sich auf die Triceratons und rammt mehrere von ihnen gleichzeitig gegen die Wand, die er direkt ausnockt. Über ein Dutzend von ihnen stehen aber noch und greifen Zeno jetzt alle gleichzeitig an. Zeno bekommt Probleme, aber kann sich trotzdem halten. Vorallem nachdem Honeycutt dazukommt und die Gegner mit seinen Blastern von Zeno runterschießt.thumb|300px|Zeno verprügelt kleinere Triceratons 2 EPF-Soldaten tauchen hinter Zeno mit geladenen Waffen auf. Zeno: Nein! Ihr sucht die 2 Turtles. Wir erledigen das. Während weitere Triceratons, Zeno angreifen verschwinden die 2 EPF-Soldaten auf seinem Befehl.. Monza Ram ist nun auch beim Kampfgeschehen angekommen und schaut gespannt zu, als auf einmal Bishop auf seinen Hinterkopf springt und ihm in einer Drehung einen Tritt gegen den Kopf und dann die Schulter verpasst. Bishop landet auf dem Boden und fegt Monza mit einem tiefen Drehkick von den Füßen. Bishop: Du hast ihn getötet. Und jetzt müssen deine Männer den Preis zahlen, siehst du? (Zeigt auf Zeno, der gerade auf Monzas Leute einschlägt und sie umherwirft) War es das wirklich wert? Monza Ram: Oh und ob es das war! Monza steht wieder auf, holt eine Mini-Pistole aus dem Geheimfach seiner Rüstung raus und schießt auf Bishop, der nicht schnell genug reagiert und eine Mini-Rakete ins Gesicht abbekommt. Die Hälfte von Bishops menschlichem Gesicht wurde zerfetzt und seine Sonnenbrille ist zerstört. Da durch den Schuss auch Funktionen in Bishops Exoskellet beschädigt wurden, versucht er jetzt nur noch sich zu verstecken. Er rennt weg, während Monza weiter auf ihn schießt. Währendessen laufen Leo, Donnie und April gerade zu Zanmorans Privatraum. Donnie und April treten zusammen die Tür ein. Kurz darauf springt Leo über die beiden mit einem Salto in die Luft und wirft eine Rauchbombe in den Raum um den Triceratons die Sicht zu vernebeln. Leo springt auf einen Triceraton schlägt ihn zweimal mit der Rückseite seiner Schwerter, bis er auf den Knien ist und tritt ihn dann gegen die Wand. Jetzt greifen auch April und Donnie mit an. Zeno schlägt mit seinem gigantischen Hammer jetzt alle von Monza Rams Gehilfen aus dem Weg, aber passt dabei trotzdem noch auf niemanden ernsthaft zu verletzen. Fast alle sind bewusstlos, bis auf einen, der sich hinter Zeno angeschlichen hat und jetzt mit einem riesigen Raketenblaster auf ihn zielt. Bevor er abdrücken kann wird er jedoch von Professor Honeycutt in die Knie und die Schulter geschossen, wodurch er die Waffe fallen lässt. Zeno, der den letzten Angreifer mittlerweile bemerkt hat bewegt sich jetzt zu ihm und schlägt von unten mit seinem Hammer zu, kräftig genug dass sein Gegner gegen die Decke fliegt und bewusstlos auf dem Boden wieder aufkommt. Honeycutt: Das waren alle. Zeno: Gut gemacht und äh danke. Honeycutt: Ach, war doch nichts. Zeno und Honeycutt gehen auf der Suche nach dem Imperator weiter den Gang entlang, bis sie stehenbleiben als sie die aufgehangene Leiche von Zoran sehen. Zeno: (wird wütend) Dieses Monster! Auf einmal kommt eine Armee von Triceratons die zur Elite des Imperators gehören auf ihn zugerannt, aber er versucht sie anzuhalten. Zeno: Wartet! Da keiner auf ihn hört, schleudert er seinen riesigen Hammer so schnell er kann auf den Boden vor ihn, wodurch ein gewaltiges Erdrütteln und ein Windstoß ausgelöst werden, der Professor Honeycutt zu Boden befördert und die anderen Triceratons in Schock stehen lässt. Triceraton: (ängstlich) Ok, wir hören zu, siehst du? Alles cool. Zeno: Selbst alleine könnte ich ein Dutzend von euch wie Maden in den Boden stampfen. Aber das werde ich nicht. Diese Brutalität hat unsere Spezies erst so nah an unser Ende gebracht. Seht ihr das da oben? (Zeigt auf Zorans Leiche) Das ist das Werk des Imperators. Wollt ihr dass das die Zukunft der Triceratons ist? Denn ich will es nicht. Schließt euch mir an, helft mir den Imperator zu stürzen und im Gegenzug schenke ich euch und unserer Spezies die Freiheit. Wer ist dabei? Die Triceratons sehen sich gegenseitig nichtssagend an, als Honeycutt um die Stille zu stoppen auf einmal seine Arme in die Luft hebt und laut "Zeno! Zeno!" ruft. Nach und nach treffen alle Triceratons ihre Entscheidung und schließen sich an und machen beim Ruf mit. Bishop versucht sich gerade vor Monza Ram zu verstecken. Monza Ram: Komm schon raus, du abtrünniger Feigling! Bishop holt aus seinem Anzug einen kleinen Blaster raus, kommt aus seinem Versteck und schießt auf Monza Ram, der aber durch seine Rüstung keinen Schaden abbekommt. Monza zielt jetzt mit seiner Mini-Pistole auf Bishop, Bishop schafft es jedoch ihm diese aus der Hand zu schießen, wodurch die Mini-Rakete rausfällt. Monza Ram hebt die Mini-Rakete auf und wirft sie auf Bishop um ihn abzulenken, was auch funktioniert und Monza Zeit gibt seine Waffe wieder aufzuheben, eine neue Rakete als Munition einzuwerfen und nochmal auf Bishop zu schießen. Diesmal trifft er ihn im Magen, wodurch Bishop zu Boden fällt. Bishops Exoskelet ist nun extrem schwer beschädigt. So schwer, dass Bishops Körper, der ja nur aus einem Gehirn besteht sich jetzt aus dem Exoskellet löst. Monza Ram richtet seine Mini-Pistole ein letztes Mal auf den jetzt vollkommen wehrlosen Bishop, bis er schließlich stoppt. Monza Ram: Nein. Zu einfach. Zu harmlos. Monza Ram lässt seine Pistole fallen, geht jetzt einmal um die Ecke ins Waffenlager des Schiffes rein und holt seine Langaxt raus, an der immernoch Zorans Blut klebt. Währendessen versucht Bishop verzweifelt wieder seinen Körper mit seinem Exo-Skelett zu funkieren, was er mit viel Mühe schließlich schafft. Er packt die Mini-Rakete mit der er abgewurfen wurde und zerrt sich mit Anstrengung in seinem Exo-Skellet am Boden bis er die Mini-Pistole erreicht hat, die Monza während des Gefechts fallen gelassen hat. Da das ganze mit seinem zerstörten Körper eine ziemliche Anstrengung ist fällt er wieder auf den Rücken, gerade als Monza Ram zurückkehrt. Monza geht zu ihm, bis er über Bishop steht und holt mit seiner Langaxt zum tödlichen Schlag aus. Kurz bevor er zuschlagen kann schafft Bishop es mit letzter Kraft die Mini-Pistole auf Monzas Kopf zu richten und abzudrücken. Die Mini-Rakete fliegt mit enormer Geschwindigkeit durch Monza Rams Kopf durch. Monzas Langaxt fällt ihm aus der Hand und kurz darauf fällt er leblos auf den Rücken. Bishop atmet durch. Beim Privatraum des Imperators wirft April gerade ihren Tessen gegen den 2. Triceraton, trifft ihn am Kopf und schleudert ihn dann mit einer telekinetischen Welle an eine Wand. Den dritten übernimmt Donnie indem er ihn mit seinem Bo-Stab seinen Blaster aus der Hand schlägt und ihn mit seinem Stab dann noch zu Boden schlägt. Als die Sicht durch das Ableben der Rauchbombe wieder klarer wird sehen sie Traximus, der gerade den am Boden liegenden und scheinbar leblosen Imperator Zanmoran hält. Die 3 richten ihre Waffen auf ihn. Leo: Hände hoch! Wo ist der Imperator? Traximus: (nimmt seine Hände hoch und zeigt auf Zanmoran) Da unten liegt er. Nachdem die Schlacht vorbei ist und sich alle im Mutterschiff sammeln, wurden Raph und Mikey mittlerweile von den EPF-Soldaten gefunden und befreit. Mikey ist immer noch verletzt und Raph hilft ihm beim Gehen, aber es geht ihm schon wieder besser. Sie gehen gerade zu Bishop, dessen Exoskellet von Triceraton-Wissenschaftlern repariert wird. Bishop: Raphael, Michelangelo? Geht es euch gut? Mikey: Die gleiche Frage könnten wir ihnen stellen. Sie sehen ja nicht gerade zum Beneiden aus. Nichts für Ungut. Bishop: Schon ok. Ich werd schon wieder. Danke der Nachfrage. Raph: Wir sollten uns eher bedanken. Sie haben den Psychopaten erledigt, der beinah Mikey getötet hätte. Bishop: Monza Ram, ja. Aber er hat nicht als Einziger sein Leben verloren. Mikey: Ja, das mit Zoran war echt heftig. Möge er im Dino-Himmel im Naturkundemuseum in Frieden ruhen. Bishop: Nein, ich meinte eigentlich (Zeigt auf Imperator Zanmoran, der gerade von Zenos Leuten weggescheift wird.) Zeno geht zu Traximus und befreit ihn von seinen Fesseln, während im Hintergrund die Söldner und Verbrecher die unter Monza Ram arbeiteten abgeführt werden. Traximus: Wofür denn das? Zeno: Die Wissenschaftler haben Zanmorans mysteriöses Ableben mal genauer untersucht. Er wurde vergiftet. Und nach genauer Nachfrage konnte ich herausfinden dass sie der Einzige waren, der ihm heute etwas zu Trinken serviert hat. Haben sie dafür irgendeine Erklärung? Traximus: (stöhnt) Hören sie zu, ich weiß sie wollten ihn selbst verhaften, ich verstehe das. Aber Zanmoran war ein Irrer, der uns früher oder später alle in den Untergang getrieben hätte. Mir lag bei dieser Entscheidung alleine das Wohl der Triceraton-Spezies am Herzen. Zeno: Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Sie haben mir auf jeden Fall eine schwere Entscheidung erspart. Aber ich habe meinen Mitstreitern versprochen, dass unter meiner Aufsicht innerhalb der Triceratons keine Morde mehr geschehen werden. Also muss ich sie wohl leider ihres Amtes entnehmen um das Vertrauen meiner Männer nicht zu missbrauchen. Es tut mir Leid. Traximus: Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Ich kannte das Risiko und habe es akzeptiert. Sagen sie mal, ich habe hier nirgendwo ihre Rebellen-Armee gesehen. Haben sie in der Schlacht überhaupt mitgewirkt? Zeno: Meine Armee war mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Sie haben zu allen den Imperator untergebenen Triceratons gesprochen und ihnen den Standpunkt der Dinge offenbart. Traximus: Und wie lief es? Zeno: Überraschend gut. So weit ich gehört habe hat im Großen und Ganzen keiner mit dem Fall des Imperiums ein Problem. Traximus: Dann ist der Krieg jetzt vorbei. Sie haben gewonnen, Zeno. Wie geht es ihnen dabei? Zeno: Zum einen sehr gut, zum anderen wird es auch ein Haufen Arbeit, da wir uns für den Aufbau einer Demokratie entschieden haben und dafür wohl alle mit anpacken müssen. Traximus: Für sie wird es wohl nochmal Extra-Arbeit, Zeno. Die werden alle sie als ihren Anführer wollen und der Meinung kann ich mich nur anschließen. Zeno: Na toll, dann muss ich mich jetzt wohl daran machen Politik zu lernen. (denkt nach) Damit sie nicht völlig ihren Arbeitsplatz verlassen müssen könnten sie mir da vielleicht helfen. Wenn sie es gut machen könnte ich ihnen nachdem sich die Situation beruhigt hat eine Begnadigung verpassen und ihren alten Posten wiedergeben. Was sagen sie? Traximus: (denkt drüber nach) Wissen sie was? Tun wir es! Bauen wir zusammen die Demokratie auf! Leo, Donnie, April und Honeycutt kommen jetzt zu Bishop, Raph und Mikey dazu. Leo: Wir sind so froh euch zu sehen. Geht es euch gut? Raph: Ich bin eher unzufrieden keinen Teil in der großen Schlacht gespielt zu haben, außer blöd rumzusitzen. So viele Schädel die ich hätte eintrümmern können. Mikey: Uns geht es super. Ich hatte in der Gefangenschaft Zeit mein Leben zu überdenken. Ich glaub ich werde (dramatische Pause) von Nutella auf Marmelade wechseln. Donnie: Ja, das sind die typischen Raph und Mikey. Denen fehlt nix. Honeycutt: Gut, gut. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht sauer wegen der Informationen die ich dem Imperator freiwillig übergeben habe. Ich weiß sie haben gesagt es wäre nicht meine Schuld, Bishop, aber irgendwie beruhigt das mein Gewissen nicht. Bishop: Nun, dann hätte ich vielleicht ein interessantes Angebot für sie, Professor. Bei der EPF können wir immer Hilfe gebrauchen. Vorallem was außerirdische Technologie angeht gibt es bei uns nicht viele Spezialisten. Honeycutt: Ein Job bei der Earth Protection Force? Zurück auf der Erde? Meinen sie das Ernst? Bishop: Natürlich. Warum nicht? Einer der Soldaten, der bei Monzas Angriff verwundet wurde ist noch auf dem Schiff und hat sich jetzt erholt. Wir können heute noch losfliegen. Honeycutt: (freudig) Oh, meine Güte! Donnie: Es ist echt schön sie wieder bei uns zu haben, Honeycutt. Vorallem wenn wir uns jetzt in Zukunft wieder öfter sehen werden. Leo: Ja, es hat sich tatsächlich nochmal alles zum Guten gewendet. Nicht nur für uns, sondern auch für die Triceratons, die wir wohl nie mehr als unsere Feinde fürchten müssen. ENDE! Vorkommende Charaktere Trivia *Die Episode ist angelehnt an den "Turtles in Space"-Arc aus der 2003 Zeichentrickserie und hat auch den gleichen Titel wie die letzte Folge der angelehnten Storyline. Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden